Cyclonia Chronicles: A New World
by Kirlia481
Summary: Teleportation can be a tricky thing, can it? Cyclonis didn't think so. With crazy new terras, an inexplicably revived Cyclonia, and a new enemy, the Cyclonians have to face...the New World. (Multiple cartoon crossover)
1. Prologue

Equestria.

As everyone knows, A country's boundaries have to end somewhere.

In Equestria's case, the 'somewhere' was a loooooooong drop to the actual surface of their planet.

While some countries that Princess Celestia knew about were connected to the surface, Gryphus, Equestria, and the Hive were unconnected. Like the Floating Island in Sonic, if you would.

Celestia, or Luna, or even Chrysalis couldn't figure out why they were still airborne. And the Griffons weren't talking.

But anyway...

* * *

At Midday, about three miles south of Appleloosa, right above a sand dune, a portal opened up.

The two cowponies nearby would've thought nothing about it. After all, Teleportation was becoming very common. This, however, was different. This portal was door-shaped, not to mention several dozen feet above the desert.

One cowpony, being a complete pansy, immediately vamoosed, and because he fled, he didn't see the figure emerging from it. The other one did, though.

"That's one small step for Cyclonis, one big step for wrecked CycloniAAAAAGH!"

* * *

Granted, Master Cyclonis wasn't expecting a parade, but neither was she expecting a thirty foot freefall. Headfirst. Ouch.

She simply lay there, in the small crater her unneeded skydive had made, before sitting up and pouring the sand from her ears.

"Ow...wait, Where am I? What's my name? Cyclonis. Good. Place of Origin, Cyclonia. Good. Background...none. None? Crud. Memory besides my name? Also none. GREAT!"

_Hey, Cyclonis? Hellooooo? You in there?_

Cyclonis immediately took this as a sign she was going insane. Sane people do not hear voices in their heads. Sane people have quiet heads, who just stay there, quietly. Presumably her head didn't get the memo. Sane people do not also lose their memory. Her brain also didn't get that memo.

_It seems you landed in sand. Did you go to a hair salon? Haha! Get it? Because you landed in sand, and some people have sandy hair?_

Her head also made awful jokes. Why her? What did she do to deserve this?

She spotted a rockramp thing and walked up to the edge of the ledge (Rhyme time!) and looked out into the desert. She may have imagined the Star Wars that played at that moment.

_Better hope Luke Skywalker shows up, eh? Or better yet, Old Ben! But seriously, you're in the desert, the mighty desert, You've done messed up, alright!_

Cyclonis ignored the paraphrased singing, and stood up.

"Interesting. A desert. I don't think i've ever been to one of these."

_Are you deaf? I just said you were in a desert! Hey look, there's a town over there._

"To state the obvious..." Cyclonis ("What a wierd name." she thought) decided to ignore the voice-who-annoyed and focused her eyes on said town.

"Howdy Pardner. You done get lost?"

Cyclonis turned around and immediately concluded she was insane.

**A pony in a cowboy outfit was right in front of her.**

* * *

Braeburn (not that Cyclonis knew that) looked at her with a cocky expression and squinted eyes, which was probably to make him look awesome, but actually made him seem that he had a few screws loose.

"Did ya hear me pardner? Did ya get lost?" he asked.

Cyclonis simply stood there dumbfounded.

"I haven't seen your kind around these parts," he said, "You some kinda wildlife?"

He definitely had several screws loose.

"Equine...cowpony," She started, "I am most definitely not an animal, NOR," She cut in before the pony could say something, "Am I bandit."

"Whatever floats your boat, witch." he remarked, and immediately retreated a few feet before Cyclonis could throttle him.

"Say it again. I dare you." She hissed.

_Let's not tick off the natives, Cyclonis._

"Ok then. Whatever floats your boat, witch." Braeburn said, and immediately beat a hasty retreat for town.

"Eh. Stupid four hoof cowboy, can't stand up to a single Cyclonian." Cyclonis said, and continued surveying the landscape. Then she heard the sonic boom.

She immediately turned around, to see a bright rainbow arch through the sky.

"A rainbow. How...bland." She said, before she noticed four things.

One, the rainbow was abnormally bright.

Two, There wasn't a cloud to be seen, and there wasn't a drop of rain to be seen.

Three, it was headed right for her.

Four, it was screaming.

"LOOK OUT! GET OUTTA THE WAY! I CAN'T STOP!" The Rainbow shrieked.

"Oh. Shi-" Cyclonis didn't get the time to complete the vile Cyclonian oath, as the crash landing rainbow smashed into the rock, sending Cyclonis on another unneeded skydive.

"Hey...hey...you alright?" The voice came out of nowhere.

Cyclonis could only think, "Certainly not, you idiot." Before she let unconsciousness catch up to her.

* * *

Chapter one is complete. Poor Cyclonis.


	2. Boardroom Meeting

6 MONTHS LATER

"And then they made me their chief." Cyclonis was jolted out of memory lane by Ravess retelling the story of how she came to be the leader of a feral group of Merbs.

"I still say you robbed that off a movie." Dark Ace grumbled.

Cyclonis looked around. She, Dark Ace, Ravess, and Snipe were sitting around a conference table, but Snipe was actually standing, since he broke his chair.

"Did I? Darkie? Did I?"

"DARKIE!?" It took Cyclonis and Snipe several minutes of tugging and a box of donuts to prevent Dark Ace from doing horrible things to the smug Ravess.

_Ah yes, young love._

By now Cyclonis had pegged what this annoying voice was. It was her Lark personality. Or at least some form of it. She then smacked her head in frustration.

"Master Cyclonis?" She immediately took her hand away from her head to see Ravess and Dark Ace looking at her oddly, and Snipe was looking for the nonexistent fly his master was trying to scare off.

"...Yes?"

"You called us back here. We were discussing the battle plan for conquering Atmosia. Snipe drew up a plan." Ravess said, handing her a piece of paper.

Cyclonis looked at it for several seconds before she crunched it up and threw it at Snipe.

"Denied, Snipe."

"Why? It's a perfect plan, master!"

"Going in and 'kicking their butts' is not a good battle plan."

"Better than yours, anyway!" Ravess and Dark Ace paled. Snipe had effectively signed his death sentence.

Cyclonis stood up, and, looking at Snipe with cold fury, replied. "What did you say?"

Snipe, being an idiot, didn't notice that Cyclonis was furious with him and continued.

"Why are we taking orders from a teenager anyway? I bet you still sleep with stuffed animals! I want a battle, Cyclonis!"

"Ok then. Go into any Cyclonian bar and say that I suck."

"Why?"

"One, it'll get you the conflict you want. And, as an added bonus, i'll be able to get a vacancy for a competent commander."

Everyone except Snipe knew this was a veiled threat. Cyclonis looked around, shrugged, and sat back into her chair. "Proceed."

Dark Ace looked at his master, and started outlined HIS plan.

"May I suggest, my master, sending a few of our destroyers to destroy Terra Glockenchime? Without their navigations systems, Atmosia's destroyers won't be able to assist the capital's forces. While they're effectively immobilized, the main strike force will attack Atmosia and-"

"An All you can eat buffet for everybody!" Snipe yelled, interrupting Dark Ace and making Cyclonis consider buying earplugs.

"...My lord?"

"Granted, Ace."

Ace looked at Snipe with an evil expression.

"Snipe?" He asked politely.

"Yes?"

"May I comment on you?"

"Heh heh, about time you complimented me!"

"Ok then. You, Snipe, are an inbred," He held up a finger to illustrate, and began listing them off. "Cretinous, slobby, inept, childish, fatty, revolting, disgusting, horrible, idiotic," He had run out of fingers and continued drawling. "Dumb, boring, stupid, piggy, FRANKLY retarded moron of a commander." He sat back down and smirked at the reddening Snipe's face.

"OK. YOU, DARK ACE," Snipe exploded.

"Snipe..." Cyclonis started.

"Quiet you, he has this coming!" Snipe yelled, forgetting that he had insulted his master again.

"AS I WAS SAYING, YOU, DARK ACE, ARE A LAPDOG. A SNIVELLING, GROVELLING, SNOTTY FACED LAPDOG WHO GOES BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS AFTER HE MESSES UP! WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT, YOU BUTT-FACED JERK?"

Dark Ace merely stood up, walked around the able to Snipe, and proceeded to wordlessly strike him once across the face. Snipe spun around for a few seconds, then crashed down onto the ground, Dark Ace's handprint clearly visible on his cheek. Ravess looked at this with a smile on her face.

"That's my answer, you moronic idiot."

He then walked around to his table and sat down, again.

"...All who agree with Dark Ace's plan raise their hand." Cyclonis said.

Cyclonis, Ravess, and Dark Ace raised their hand.

"Excellent. We shall attack in five days. Agreed?" Cyclonis said.

"Aye."

"Aye."

"Good."


	3. The Raid

(Five days later)

Th Cyclonian invasion fleet was nearly ready. All that was left was a checking of Cyclonis' new ship, the 'Scorpion'. It looked like a typical Cyclonian destroyer, but Cyclonis had ordered some improvements. First, the usual crystals that powered the engines were replaced with some of her own tweaked crystals, allowing for an increase in speed. And the command bridge from where the ship got its name was added at the back. It looked a lot like the tailfin thing from a Star wars Seperatist Command Cruiser. There was also a bunch of hidden cannons.

On the command bridge at the back, Cyclonis looked out at her ship. Boy, was it awesome.

"And...ok, first let's check the specifications on this thing." Cyclonis said to Dark Ace.

"Crystals?" she asked.

"Cannon."

"Stability?"

"Cannon."

"Agility?"

"Cannon."

"Cannon?"

"Cannon."

"Ok then. Begin Operation Show-Off!"

The Scorpion took its place at the head of the fleet, and began the first phase of the attack.

* * *

Cyclonis watched another Cyclonian destroyer go down in flames.

"This...didn't go as I had expected."

Of course she had to attack Atmosia during military maneuvers.

The battle had seemed one sided at first, with Cyclonia winning, until the Glockenchime detachment had to retreat, and Atmosian reinforcements arrived. Perfect.

"Dark Ace, have you noticed that we nearly always lose?" she asked.

"Should we press on with the attack?"

"Why bother? It would only give us more casualties for no practical gain. Perhaps I should rethink my strategies. Tell the other ships to cease fire and retreat."

Several technicians acknowledged this, and the Cyclonian forces began to withdraw.

"You didn't fight on the front lines today, Dark Ace." she said after a moment's pause.

Dark Ace flinched at this.

"Would you mind telling me why?"

"Uh...I don't really have a ride?"

Cyclonis blinked, before she slapped her head.

"Of course. I forgot about that. No worries though, I didn't see the Storm Hawks today." She said, turning away from the window.

Dark Ace, still looking out the window, leaned over and tapped her shoulder.

"What?"

"Master Cyclonis, turn around, please."

She turned around, and saw the Condor right in front of them a mile off.

Cyclonis grinned. "They're staring us down. Ok then." she turned to the helmsman. "Helmsman, full speed ahead."

"Roger, Ma'am." He said, accelerating the speed.

As the distance closed, and the Condor showed no signs of avoiding, Cyclonis wondered if they were insane.

At last, it began to pull up.

"Outta my way, asshole!" The helmsman said as the Condor avoided the Scorpion by a narrow margin.

The Cyclonian fleet continued on its path back to Cyclonian territory. The failed invasion would later be called a raid by Cyclonis, trying to cover up their humiliation.

* * *

On the Condor, Stork looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Were you insane!?" He screeched at the rest of the team. "You wanted us to face down Master Cyclonis? She was going to ram us!"

"Now, Stork..." Piper said, before being interrupted by Stork.

"We were going to be a Condor colored stain on her ship! Most of us have other things to do besides being kamikazes!" he yelled.

The rest of the Storm Hawks listened to his rants for several minutes, before going off to do other things while they waited for him to run out of breath.

* * *

Back at Cyclonia, two Talons were talking to each other.

"Did you hear? I'm being transferred to Terra Zartacla!" One of them said.

"Wow. Cool." the other replied, bored out of his tree.

"I'm going to get a comfy job, get out of the action and boss around a bunch of prisoners!" the first one said, putting his arms behind his head and grinning.

"Wow. Cool."

"And what about you, what job do you have?"

"Wow. Cool." The second Talon said, walking off, leaving his colleague announcing his new job to absolutely nobody.


	4. War Room

Deep within Cyclonia, in a small room, Master Cyclonis and her commanders were gazing at a map.

"Status report?" Cyclonis asked.

Dark Ace cleared his throat.

"The Raptors have moved their infantry to Terra Fauna, destroying the Atmosian city there. The Wallops have occupied Terra Blizzaris, and are setting up a research base. The Atmosians have occupied Terra Rex, and their destroyers are disrupting our supply lines in the region."

Cyclonis held her head up with her hand and she looked at the map.

"That doesn't matter." She said. "We're building a nuke at Terra Gale. Soon we will be able to nuke Atmosia, and destroy their chain of command."

Dark Ace and Ravess glanced at each other.

"Master Cyclonis..." Dark Ace began. "The Merbians attacked Terra Gale just several minutes ago. the terra was completely destroyed."

Cyclonis trembled for a minute, before speaking.

"How...did they destroy Terra Gale?" she asked.

"They captured it with dropships after the bombardment thirty minutes ago."

Cyclonis started crying tears of frustration, and glared at her commanders.

"What...the hell were you thinking!?" she screeched. "Why didn't you attack the Merbians before?!"

Snipe cut in. "Master, I didn't know they had dropships-"

"A BLIND MAN COULD SEE THEY HAD DROPSHIPS!" Cyclonis yelled.

"But my master, They had radio silence in the sector, we couldn't-" Ravess began.

"Then...why didn't you...send a recon unit?" Cyclonis hissed.

"They take time to organise, and the Merbians were attacking before we could sen-" Snipe started.

"Rubbish! That's a lie and you know it! Recons are easy to organise! You just select an area and they go to it!" Dark Ace retorted.

Cyclonis sat down in her chair and fumed while her commanders argued with each other.

"This is exactly why I hate playing Civilization Atmosia!" she yelled, kicking the table.


	5. It begins

On the Condor, exactly one day after Cyclonis retreated from Atmosia, The Storm hawks were bored out of their tree.

No disputes, no needed crystals, no sign of evil things from Cyclonia, and only one report of several flying objects over Terra Saharr.

* * *

Over Terra Saharr, a Cyclonian Courier was busy flying like the wind, several Sky sharks right behind him.

"Gahh, I better phone Cyclonis and tell her i'll be late!" he screamed, taking out a phone and dialling Cyclonis' number.

* * *

Aerrow stood at the dining table, and cleared his throat.

Piper glanced up from the crystal she was studying, and Stork cowed behind a chair, afraid of Aer-germs.

Radarr scurried out some cubby hole no one had noticed before, and Finn and Junko were nowhere to be seen.

"Radarr, where are Finn and Junko?" Aerrow asked.

Radarr screeched.

"No Radarr, We went over this, I can't really understand you."

Radarr facepalmed, picked up a ping pong ball and started boncing it between his hands.

"Ah, they're playing ping pong." Aerrow said.

Right around then, Finn strutted into the room with a seething Junko soon after.

"Read it and weep, Junko!" Finn crowed. "49-10, i'm the man!"

Junko started clenching his hands.

Aerrow cleared his throat again.

Everyone looked at him.

"Good afternoon. I hope you've had a good time resting..."

"No, we haven't." Junko whispered to Piper.

"...Because we are off to a new terra today."

"What kind of terra?" Finn asked.

"Terra Solstice." Aerrow replied.

"Where...and what is that?" Stork whimpered, afraid to go to any unfamiliar terras.

"It's a relatively small terra located south east of Terra Blizzaris...a few hours as the sky shark flies."

"But what's on it?" Piper asked.

"A small town and an abandoned Cyclonian research base." Aerrow said.

Stork sighed.

"Let me guess. We're going to the research base to see if anything of use is there." he guessed, deadpan.

"Not quite. The citizens there have reported disappearances in the base, and various lights going on and off in there."

Stork looked at him. "No way." He started. "Nuh uh, no way, no how. Ghost hauntings are extremely dangerous, and we don't want to disappear as well-"

Everyone sighed.

"Stork..." Finn said. "We promise to not bug you for a few days if you get us there."

Stork looked at him, eye to eye. "Does that mean not putting stink bombs in my room, or taking my pencil, or switching my toothbrush with Piper's..."

Everyone looked at a blushing Piper.

Finn looked sullen for a moment. "I guess not."

Stork was already at the captain's chair.

* * *

The courier finally arrived in the Cyclonian throne room, kneeling before Master Cyclonis.

"Master? I brought the piece you required."

"..."

"Master?"

"..."

"Are you mad at me, master?"

"Zzzzz..."

"Oh, Son of a b-!"


	6. Terra Solstice

It was night by the time they arrived at Terra Solstice, the Storm Hawks split up and decided to search for clues.

"Ok, So Piper goes with me." Finn said before they even got off the ship.

Stork, Junko, Aerrow and even Radarr looked at him in disbelief.

"...What?"

"Finn, don't be stupid. Everyone knows that if Piper goes with you, she'll contract..." Stork leaned directly into Finn's face. "...Finnitis."

"You're just making that up!" Finn accused.

"I wish I was."

Aerrow sighed. "Guys!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Piper will go with me, Finn will go with Stork, and Radarr will go with Junko."

Everyone agreed this was fair, minus Stork, of course..

"Storm Hawks, roll out!" The Storm Hawks jumped into their vehicles, and set a course for the research Base.

* * *

Cyclonis watched from a window as another Cyclonian shuttle took off from the base.

"What do you know, recycling actually does work." she mumbled to herself. She then turned back to the shelf in the room to sort out the important stuff. She hated getting her robe coated in a decade's coat of dust, but it was a necessary,and temporary, loss. The purpose of her visit was to obtain a blueprint of Cyclonian secrets, such as how to make cruise missiles, and so on. She put down her crystal staff next to a desk as she browsed.

She has just pulled the needed dossier from the shelf when two people crashed through the door.

* * *

"Ok," Finn said as they sneaked up to the front door. "We just have to check out this building and see what Cyclonia is up to now."

"Easier said than done." Stork replied, staying very close to the wall. "Have you seen the amount of Talons that are here? Some Cyclonian commander is here, maybe even Cyclonis herself!"

"Pssh, you worry too much Stork." Finn scoffed as they opened the door. Immediately, several rats ran out, and a musty smell assaulted their sinuses.

"Cough, cough...oh man! Stork, this smells worse than your Merb cabbages!" Finn gagged.

"Nice to see you care." Stork muttered sarcastically.

As they went up a flight of stairs they heard a voice from behind a door.

"What do you know, recycling actually does work."

Finn and Stork decided to lean against the door to hear more of what was going on, only to have the door fall off its hinges and deposit them inside the room.

Finn looked up and saw a surprised Master Cyclonis looking at them.

"Well well well, it's the party animal and the hypochondriac. This must be my lucky day." she said, eyes twinkling maliciously as she picked up her staff.

Finn stood up. "Hate to burst your bubble, lady, but..." He then darted forward and yanked the dossier out of Cyclonis' hands and bolted out the door. Stork paused for a second, deciding which option was better. Staying with the Storm Hawks, or being sent to a Cyclonian mine. He took the former when a beam from Cyclonis' staff smashed into the wall a few inches from his ear.

Cyclonis screeched with rage before she chased after them.

Finn and Stork hightailed it out of the building and back onto their vehicles, right as a dozen Talons and Master Cyclonis appeared on Switchblades.

"That Dossier belongs to us! Give it back, and we WILL be merciful!" Cyclonis yelled.

"This place is getting distinctly unhealthy." Stork mumbled.

"If that's the case, it's time to make like bananas!"

Stork, the Talons, and even Cyclonis looked at him in Confusion.

"Come again?" They said simultaneously.

"Make like bananas..." Finn said, ,then took off as fast as he could. "AND SPLIT!"

Stork followed suit, while Cyclonis and her soldiers wondered exactly what he meant by that.

"Forget it, after them!" Cyclonis yelled, as she and the Talons took off and chased the two Storm Hawks.

"Mayday, mayday, this in Foxtrot Indigo November X2! Mayday Mayday, Tangos at 6 o'clock, we are outgunned, repeat, mayday mayday, Tango Golf Indigo Foxtrot!" Finn screamed into his radio.

"Uh, what?" Piper asked.

"He's saying his name in the military outfit, we're under attack, and I think he just said 'Thank God It's Friday'." Stork said.

"Roger, stand by for assistance."

The rest of the Storm Hawks appeared behind the Cyclonians, and a battle commenced.

Aerrow frowned as three leering Talons appeared behind him.

"Radarr, Code T. You know what to do, right?" he asked.

Radarr saluted, took out several random crystals, and threw them at the Talons.

One was knocked off, and the other's engine shorted out. They both activated their parachutes and drifted down onto the Terra.

Stork found himself edged in by four Talons, each one closing the distance to squish his aircraft.

"One...two...three!" He pulled up, leaving the four talons to smash into each other, wrecking their airplanes. They too, activated their parachutes.

Finn was having a hard time trying to get a bead on a pesky Talon tail-gating him, and decided to lose him in a cloud.

Once Finn was sure he had lost him, he pulled out of the cloud cover, and spotted his tail right in front of him.

"Too easy." He smirked, firing an arrow into the Talon's wing, severely damaging it. That one limped off for home.

Junko had just taken down three Talons that were chasing Piper, before he thought of something.

"Guys?" he called out.

"Yes?" Aerrow, replied, taking down a Talon.

"Where's Cyclonis?" Junko asked.

"Dunno!" Finn shouted as he sniped the last Talon's engine.

Juno then noticed a Switchblade flying above the unsuspecting Finn.

"Finn, look out!" he yelled.

Finn looked up just in time to see Cyclonis dive bomb him.

"Piper, catch!" He called, throwing the dossier to Piper.

Cyclonis swerved to chase down Piper, who passed it to Stork, who passed it to Junko, who passed it to Radarr, all while an increasingly frustrated Cyclonis chased them.

Radarr passed it to Aerrow, who was about to pass it to Piper, when he realised none of his team were in throwing range.

Cyclonis took advantage of this, and dropped down onto Aerrow's wing.

"I believe it's my turn to have it." she sweetly complained as she walked over to him, twirling her staff.

Aerrow grimaced as a smirking Cyclonis snatched the documents from him.

"Would it kill you to call me Lark?" Cyclonis asked.

Aerrow raised an eyebrow at this.

"Just saying."

she shrugged before raising her staff and stabbing his engine, killing it.

Aerrow grabbed Radarr and activated his Glider,while a laughing Cyclonis jumped back onto her Skimmer, which had been flying on auto-pilot behind them.

"Thanks for the Dossier!" she cackled as she flew home for Cyclonia, leaving the rest of the Storm Hawks to pick up Aerrow and fly back to the Condor.

* * *

Lark walked through the palace, obviously in a pleasant mood. She had handed the documents in the Dossier to Dark Ace, and had asked him to check out what was in it.

As she returned to her room, she noticed a nearby masked Talon. She had some orders for this one.

"Fetch Snipe immediately! I have a new assignment for him. I need another Cloning crystal, and I know exactly where to get it." she ordered.

The Talon saluted, and marched off. What Lark didn't know was that she had blabbed her new plans directly to Starling.

Lark staggered into her room, closing the door behind her. What a long day. First, a visit to some bog-standard facility, then she pulled a muscle chasing the two thieves then got forced into a game of Aerial Keepaway. Not a good day by anyone's standards.

She then noticed one of the papers from the base on her table. A note from Dark Ace that was next to the paper said 'Very Important'.

"What's this?" She asked herself, picking it up.

"Hmm...invasion plans for Terra Atmosia, heh, good luck...designs for the Mark VII Cyclonian Destroyer...Imperial Siblings-siblings?" She immediately looked at the last section. There was a picture of a younger her, a younger Dark Ace, and some other kid.

"Royal siblings Lark, Talon, and...and..."

She looked up.

"No...way...the leader of the Storm Hawks...is my brother!?"

* * *

"Storm Hawks, We have our next mission." Aerrow said.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"It appears Lark..."

"Who's she?" Junko asked, to which Piper sighed.

"Crystal expert who was Cyclonis in disguise?" she said.

"Oh, is Lark her first name or something?" Junko asked.

"Yes." everyone in the room said.

Aerrow resumed. "...is going to retrieve another Cloning Crystal. Starling just reported it in."

"Where?" Finn asked.

"Same place as last time." Aerrow replied.

Finn groaned.

"Not again." he said. " I'm sick of going to that blasted-!"

* * *

"Terra Saharr, Snipe." Lark said, answering her commander's question of where they were going. The two Cylonians were on identical Talon Switchblades, as her skimmer was being repaired, and he had lost his ride.


	7. Terra Saharr, Pt 1

At Terra Saharr, the Storm Hawks were getting into position.

"Ok, All teams, report in." Aerrow whispered into his radio.

"Team One, standing by." Piper said. She and Junko were standing a few feet outside the shop.

"Team 2, standing by." Stork muttered. He, however, was right in the middle, holding up a sign leading to Aerrow. Finn was off to get something.

"Piper, ready with the Chroma crystals?" Aerrow asked.

"R-r-ready!" Piper stammered, trying to balance the the crystals and the radio without letting either one fall.

"We have a small amount of time before Cyclonis and Snipe get here. Positions, everyone!" Aerrow ordered, turning off his radio.

* * *

Piper activated her teams' crystals.

There was a flash of light, and where Piper and Junko stood, there was now Master Cyclonis and Snipe. They fastened the crystals onto a neck chain.

"Ok...go." they walked into the shop.

"Ah, good morning, customers! May I help you?" the old man behind the counter asked.

"Er...yes, we would like to buy a Cloning crystal." Piper.

"That won't come cheap. I'll have to see the money first. Five hundred."

Piper shrugged, and handed over the money.

The man turned around around and put two cups of Atmo-soda on the counter.

"I heard in advance that you needed a drink, and I thought this would do!" he beamed.

* * *

Stork sighed, put on his fake mustache, and started twirling the sign.

* * *

A few minutes later, the real Snipe and Cyclonis walked into the Bazaar entrance.

"Uh, Cyclonis?" Snipe scratched his head.

"Yes, Snipe?" Cyclonis asked.

"Where's the shop?"

"What do you mean? You were there the last time!" She turned and looked up towards her commander. She would've preferred to look down, or at least eye to eye, but of course he had to be half a foot taller.

"I can't remember."

"...Just follow me." Cyclonis said and walked down the main path.

They didn't get halfway before they saw a disguised Stork holding the sign that lead to the distraction.

"Ah! You two look like you enjoy music!" Stork beamed, as he stepped right into their path. Cyclonis and Stork glanced at each other.

"We are in a bit of a hurry, Merbian, just step aside and let us contin-" Cyclonis managed to say before she got interrupted.

"Ah, but this man is a good musician! You simply must try out his music!" Stork replied, starting to go into damage control.

Cyclonis sighed. "Snipe?"

"Stop, Hammer time?"

"Yes. Hammer time."

"Stop, Hammah time!" Snipe yelled, shoving Stork aside.

As they continued, Stork whispered frantically into his radio.

"Didn't work, They're headed right for Team One!"

Aerrow and Radarr looked out at the two Cyclonians as they looked for the shop. He then looked at his mismatched outfit. He put on HIS face mustache. "I hope this works."

He and Radarr skidded out into the street in front of Cyclonis and Snipe. Aerrow then played some polka music as Radarr mimed doing the tango.

"That...is just disturbing." Cyclonis said.

"What, Never seen a monkey doing the tango to polka music?" Aerrow asked.

"No, I've never seen anyone wear such a ridiculous outfit." Cyclonis deadpanned as she breezily walked past Aerrow. Snipe glared at him before he followed his master.

"Piper, they're right on you, get out!" Aerrow said into his radio.

* * *

Piper waited as the man brought out the crystal.

"Is that it, are we good?" she asked.

"Sure. I just need you to sign here." he said, holding out a piece of paper.

Piper signed it, and had just handed it back when Cyclonis and Snipe burst into the tent. The two Cyclonians didn't notice their clones as they walked over to the man.

Cyclonis leaned on the counter. "Ok, Crystal genie, we need that Cloning crystal, por favore. Oh, we're also in a rush, so we'll need to order the Atmo-soda to go, please." she said.

She then noticed the man staring at the hand that was touching the crystal, looked at the hand, then looked at the fake Cyclonis and Snipe.

"Huh? Snipe, I think i'm seeing double." Cyclonis remarked.

Snipe lumbered forward and yanked off the neck chains. In a flash, Piper and Junko were their original selves.

"You!?" Cyclonis gasped.

Piper grabbed the crystal and took off. Junko followed.

Snipe roared in rage and bounded after them, ripping a hole in the tent. "NOT AGAIN!" He screamed.

Cyclonis gave some change to the man. "I'd fix that, if I were you." she said before she chased after the thieves.


	8. Cyclonia Christmas

Cyclonis checked the power supply.

"Is it ready?" She asked Dark Ace.

"Yes, soon we will have a new Solaris Crystal to power Cyclonia's cannons." he replied.

Cyclonis chuckled for a few seconds, before she gave the order to turn it on.

Dark Ace flipped the switch, and the machine powered up. Instead of a new crystal like they expected, a hologram in the centre of the throme room popped up, saying

**Merry Christmas from the Storm Hawks!**

"I have to admit it. They've got style." Cyclonis remarked.


End file.
